Field of the Invention
This invention relates to voice systems, and particularly to a method for generating, saving, and restoring stackable state macros in voice systems.
Description of Background
Currently, in-vehicle voice systems allow one or more users to speak individual commands in order to execute a single action that might otherwise require the use of a user's hands and/or eyes. For example, the voice commands “raise window” or “mute radio” may be recited by a user, and the user expects the system to execute such commands. However, these voice commands do not allow the ability to make a set of modifications to accommodate changes in the user's context.
For example, when a driver of a vehicle pulls up to a tollbooth, the driver may desire to perform the following tasks: turn the wipers off, roll down the driver's window, and turn off or mute the vehicle radio. Then, when the driver pulls back out of the tollbooth, the driver may desire to return all those actions back to a previous state.
Traditional systems allow one or more users to issue a series of commands to accomplish these goals and allow for the creation of a set of voice commands that each execute a series of actions prompted by the one or more users. Each user/system speech turn requires cognitive resources and introduces an opportunity for speech and/or recognition errors. One solution proposed by traditional systems is abstracting a set of system responses. However, proposed state transitions are problematic.
Considering the limitations of the aforementioned methods, it is clear that there is a need for an efficient method for generating, saving, and restoring stackable state macros in voice systems. This capability reduces the time it takes for a user to perform tasks, makes tasks more natural to the driver, and reduces cognitive demand on the driver.